Talk Harry Potter To Me
by RayreeAnne
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia's normal day is in for a little twist when a pink-haired stranger uses a Harry Potter pick-up line on her. She is in for an even bigger twist when he shows up at the Harry Potter themed get-together that she is at! [Happy birthday, MissyPlatinum!] (Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.)


**_Happy birthday, Twin :D We both love FT and HP so this seemed like a good thing to write for you XD_**

 **Talk Harry Potter To Me**

Lucy Heartfilia is in a great mood and nothing can bring her down. The twenty-two-year-old is currently hanging out with her best friend at the mall before a little shindig starts. A friend of theirs is having a _Harry Potter_ themed get-together as an excuse to have friends over. Everyone is to wear something related to the series, and at least the first movie will play after all the guests arrive.

To keep in line with the theme, she is wearing a dark red v-neck that has a large Gryffindor crest on the front of it. It is paired with black leggings and black Converse shoes. Golden Snitches with wings dangle from her ears in the form of earrings. Lucy is always proud to show off her Gryffindor pride!

Her eyes are a warm shade of brown. She is proud of her curvaceous body and works hard to keep it in shape. Her long golden blonde hair is free flowing with her bangs falling above her eyes. She has debated cutting it, but she knows that she will miss the length if she does.

On the other hand, Levy McGarden is dawning clothes for a different house. Buttoning up in the front, the dark blue cardigan has some grey stripes and an embroidered Ravenclaw crest over the left chest. She is also wearing a plain black skater skirt and grey flats. The look is complete with the dark blue headband and Golden Snitch necklace.

With hazel eyes, she is petite and slender in size and has fair skin. She has shoulder-length, azure blue locks that fall in waves and her bangs are kept back by her headband.

The two might not be in the same house, but that will not stop them from being best friends!

Currently, the duo is making their way down a set of escalators. Magnolia Fashion Place, which is more commonly known as Magnolia Mall, is one of their favorite hangout places. It is highly popular and attracts many people with the indoor and outdoor shops and restaurants it has. Their favorite store is Vermillion, the nation's largest and most popular retail bookseller. The two can spend hours on hours in there without a care in the world.

"All right, where to now, Lu?" Levy asks when they reach the lower floor and start walking.

"Welllll, Vermillion is on the other end of the mall and outside…" she suggests.

A smile forms on Levy's face. "I'm down for that."

"We can stop by any stores on the way."

"If anything catches our eyes," Lucy teases.

Levy laughs. "As if."

Someone accidentally knocks shoulders with Lucy. It is not forceful, but it is enough to turn her a little bit to her left. She makes eye contact with the person who is now looking up from his phone.

Looking to be around her age, the guy has pink spiky locks that are haphazardly placed and a cowlick makes his bangs stick up in front. With a broad chest and fit build, he has tan skin and mesmerizing dark green eyes.

The white tee he has on reads "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." in black words. Almost suspiciously like Gryffindor's colors, the red and gold scarf around his neck has thick stripes. The rest of his look his complete with black Converse shoes, black pants, and a black cuff around his right wrist.

The two just stare at each other, neither saying a word as they look each other in the eye.

"Lu, are you all right?" Levy asks, breaking the spell of silence.

Lucy snaps back into reality at the sound of her best friend's voice. "I'm fine," she replies, still looking at the guy.

He shoves his phone into his pocket. "S-sorry. Wasn't looking where I was going. Texting a friend."

She merely shrugs. "No harm, no foul I guess."

The pink-haired guy sends a grin her way. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Levy glances back and forth between the two, wondering if she is missing something or is simply out of the loop. Should she busy herself with her phone so they can somewhat have space? Should she get her best friend back on track with things?

His green eyes glance down at Lucy's shirt before looking back up at her eyes. "Gryffindor, huh?"

She nods. "It's my favorite."

He absentmindedly grabs at his scarf. "It's a good house."

"It's a great house to be in," she corrects.

"Well then, five points to Gryffindor." Then he looks her over once more and winks. "On second thought, better make that ten."

Lucy normally does not like being hit on by strangers. She especially loathes being cat called. However, the fact this guy hit on her by referencing one of her favorite things makes things different. She finds herself blushing because of his words.

Does he briskly turn and walk away before she can see his pink cheeks? Totally. Does it slip his mind that he should ask for her name or even number? Absolutely.

Now all Lucy can do is stare at the back of him.

"Earth to, Lu," Levy says, waving a hand in front of her face. "Anyone home?"

Jumping a little because of the hand, Lucy looks at Levy. "What?"

"What was _that_ all about?"

"I-I thought he was cute."

A sly grin appears on Levy's face. "Cute, huh?"

"Cute enough for me not to get mad at him, all right?"

Levy giggles. "Whatever you say, Lu."

Only now is Lucy mentally cursing herself for not catching his name. Would it be considered desperate for her to go after him and–

"Besides, he clearly thought that you were cute, too" Levy adds. "A ten actually."

Lucy gasps, realization hitting her. "Oh, my gosh! Is that why he bumped up the points?"

Levy cracks up. "Who knew that all it took for you was for a guy to hit on you using _Harry_ _Potter_ terms?"

Feeling her face heat up, Lucy turns on her heels and heads towards Vermillion. She is determined to leave her best friend behind.

"W-wait up!" Levy laughs, trying to catch her breath.

 **x-X-x**

Lucy and Levy are now at their friend's apartment. Erza Scarlet may live without a roommate, but her beloved cat keeps her company. Minerva is entirely black fluff ball with golden eyes. She loves everyone and loves receiving pets from the people who visit.

Erza has fair skin while her dark brown eyes are fierce, matching her personality. The bodacious and fit young woman has long dark scarlet hair that cascades down to her waist and sideswept bangs to her right.

She is completely decked out, looking much like a Gryffindor student. From her non prescription spectacles to her full robes, she is ready for tonight.

Some other friends are at the apartment as well even though others have yet to show up.

Cana Alberona has wavy dark chocolate brown locks that frame her face and a lovely shade of indigo eyes. Her figure is similar to Lucy's curvaceous one, but her skin has more of a tan than her. She is the older one of the two, and they get along like sisters.

Along with the Hufflepuff rubber bracelet around her left wrist, she is wearing a black v-neck that has a large Hufflepuff crest on the front of it. It is matched with black lounge pants that have the house crest and name down the left leg. Her feet are bare since she is curled up on a single couch with a beer in hand. Cana jokes that she belongs in Hufflepuff since she always finds alcohol. Always.

Loke Regulus, the biggest flirt of all times, has grown out, orange locks that are long and luscious. Blue tinted glasses are in front of his deep eyes.

Comprised of only black and white, the raglan top he is wearing has a large Hogwarts crest on the front of it. It is paired with dark jeans and white shoes. He belongs to the house of red and gold.

Gajeel Redfox simply towers over the shortest person, Levy, with his muscular frame and height. He has long, spiky black hair that is slicked back to reveal his forehead and piercing red eyes. His most noticeable feature is all of the silver studded piercings on his face.

The grey tee on him has a large light green snake on the front with white words that read "In Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends" over it. It is paired with black sweat pants and black shoes.

Everyone is seated in the family room with a view to see the television. Lucy and Levy are sharing the loveseat together. Cana is still at her spot on the couch that seats one person. Loke has claimed a beanbag on the floor for himself. Erza, with Minerva on her lap, and Gajeel are on opposite ends of a sofa.

"Just where are Gray and Juvia at?" Erza thinks out loud as she pets Minerva.

"They should be here soon," Lucy assures her. She has tried texting the two of them, even though they should be together, but no luck so far.

"We can start the movie without 'em," Gajeel says.

"No," Erza says. "No movie will start until they get here."

As if on cue, the door to the apartment opens up.

Gray Fullbuster is the first to walk inside. He has dark locks and dark blue eyes. Along with his fair skin, he has a toned build from keeping in shape. Apart from normally being shirtless, his signature look consists of two pieces because they have sentimental value to him. His father gifted him a silver sword necklace with a stone set in it while Juvia surprised him with a silver metal bracelet that is worn around his right wrist.

He is wearing a black and red varsity hoodie with an embroidered Gryffindor crest over the left chest. The rest of the look is complete with dark jeans and black Converse shoes.

Much to everyone's surprise, Juvia is not right behind Gray. It is another person not many others have seen before.

Lucy's eyes grow wide. She is looking right at the pink-haired guy from earlier!

"Guys, this is Natsu," Gray introduces as he shuts the door. "He didn't have anything better to do so I decided to bring him along." Then he points to each of his friends while saying their first names so Natsu is in the loop.

He smiles at everyone and smiles even more when he sees Lucy. "Hey!"

Levy looks away from Natsu to look at Lucy before she looks at Gray. "Wait, do you really know him?" she asks.

"I've known Ice Princess here since we were little," Natsu replies.

"Yeah, Flame Brain moved away before high school because of his dad," Gray adds.

"Explains why we didn't meet in high school," Gajeel grunts.

"And he's clearly back in town," Cana says before taking a swig of her drink.

"Moved back 'bout a month ago," Natsu says.

Lucy is still speechless because she is processing what is happening. What are the odds of him being friends with Gray?

Holding Minerva in her arms, Erza stands up and walks over to Natsu for inspection. "You look the part, but are you the real deal?"

He seems confused. "Say what now?"

"You have to answer a question."

"Question?"

"A question of my choosing."

He sees no way around it. "Okay, go for it."

"What color are Harry's eyes?"

"Depends whatcha mean I guess. In the books they're green, but in the movies they're blue since Daniel Radcliffe couldn't do colored contacts."

Erza nods in approval. "Good. You can stay."

Natsu physically relaxes a touch now that he is in the clear. Gray had warned him before hand that Erza might do something so he can prove his worth to her.

"Hey, where's Juvia?" Loke inquires, noticing that a certain bubbly person is missing.

"She's sick or she'd be here," Gray replies.

"Aww, is she okay?" Levy asks.

"Well, like he said, she's sick," Gajeel teases.

Levy shoots him a look. "I meant as in is it serious or not."

"Just some nasty head cold that's making her miserable," Gray explains. "She'll live."

"So are we going to watch the movie or what?" Cana asks, wanting to get things rolling.

 **x-X-x**

The smell of popcorn is now wafting through the apartment. Everyone is getting cozy with their snacks and drinks.

Just as Lucy is sitting down on the left half of the loveseat, Natsu sits down on the other side. They both look at each other.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"What are you doing?" he echoes.

"I asked you first," she points out.

"And I asked second."

She refuses to answer first.

"Fineee," he says, caving in. "I'm sitting here."

"But I'm going to sit here with Levy."

"Uh, she looks a lil' preoccupied," he says, and points.

Lucy looks to see Gajeel sitting on one end of a sofa with Levy sitting beside him. Her jaw drops open at the sight. Her best friend had abandoned her for her crush! Now she is left with the guy who smoothly hit on her earlier!

Natsu nestles in. "Looks like I'll be keeping you company instead."

She groans to be dramatic. "Oh, great."

"C'mon. It won't be that bad. I'm a great cuddler."

"I'll be the judge of that," she teases.

On the beanbag, Loke looks over his shoulder to look back at the two. "Lucy, if you want, you can cuddle with me." He is slightly jealous since all of his flirting with her has gotten him nowhere.

Cana laughs from her place on the couch. "As if she'll go for you, you flirt."

"She knows that my bosom is always open for her." Then Loke winks at her. "Always."

"What's with the weirdo?" Natsu stage whispers to Lucy.

"That's a good question," she loudly whispers back.

"Nobody can figure him out," Cana cackles.

Lucy's phone vibrates and she slips it out of her pocket to look at. When she sees it is from Levy, she ever so smoothly makes sure that Natsu cannot see the screen.

 _Levy: Have you gotten his number yet?_

Lucy shoots her best friend a look before texting a reply.

 _Lucy: No…_

 _Levy: I think you mean "no, not yet" ;3_

 _Lucy: I don't even know him! D:_

 _Levy: Then text him and get to know him!_

 _Levy: Make a move, Lu!_

Natsu softly chuckles to himself. "Hey, you make some funny faces when you text."

Lucy's face heats up with embarrassment, believing that he happened to read her conversation. "N-no, I don't."

"Uh, yeah. You do."

"I bet you make funny faces, too."

"As if," he scoffs.

Lucy takes it up as a challenge. "Then why don't we swap–"

"All right!" Erza says loudly to gain everyone's attention. "The movie is starting so no more talking!"

Everyone knows that her word is law. If she says no talking during a _Harry Potter_ movie, then there is no talking.

Perhaps Lucy can ask Natsu for his number afterwards. Or maybe even get it from Gray.

 **x-X-x**

Lucy might as well be face palming. The movie has since ended and people are leaving. She has said goodbye to her friends while Natsu had been saying goodbye to others. And now she is heading towards her car without a new contact in her phone. So much for being brave…

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu says to get her attention as he jogs after her.

Before reaching for her car door handle, she stops in place and turns to face him. "Natsu?"

"Hey, I was wonderING–" Panic flashes across his face when he trips over his own two feet. He stumbles and falls to the ground with the grace of a mountain troll.

"Natsu!" Lucy rushes over to his side to help him to his feet.

"I guess I shoulda chugged some lucky potion before coming over here," he jokes, standing up with her help.

"Or watch for potholes in a parking lot when it's dark out," she teases.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time."

Lucy happens to look past Natsu to find Gray leaning against his car. He is on his phone, but he is clearly waiting on something. Or someone. "So what's up?" she asks, looking at Natsu.

"About earlier, I'm sorry for running into you at the mall."

She waves the thought away with a hand. "You already apologized for it. Besides, no one got hurt so everything's fine in my book." Then she giggles a little. "The _Harry Potter_ pickup line made it all worth it, too."

He perks up. "Really?"

"No need to talk dirty to me," she jokes. "Just talk _Harry Potter_ to me."

Natsu cracks up. "Well then, you have the portkey to my heart."

Two can play this game.

"You must play Quidditch because I know a Keeper when I see one," she says.

"Nah, I'm more of a Seeker. Gotta seek out that Golden Snitch."

She playfully rolls her eyes. "What's so great about a Snitch?"

He winks. "They're a great catch."

Oh, he is good.

"Do you know what also would be a great catch?" Natsu asks.

"Hm?"

A bashful smile comes across his face. "Getting your phone number…"

* * *

 _A/N Part 1: When it comes to most of the HP clothes, I looked to Hot Topic (I love the store!) for inspiration. I may or may not own most of the Gryffindor ones… And I'm proud of myself for Erza's cat since there's a Minerva in FT annnd HP!_

 _A/N Part 2: I've had this idea, but ended up piecing parts together in order to have this work finished! I'm glad to finally get it out after so long XD_

 ** _Anyways, happy birthday again, Twin :D_**


End file.
